new_digidestinedfandomcom-20200214-history
Aki Takenouchi
Aki Takenouchi, she is the daughter of Sora Takenouchi. Her Father is Matt (Yamato) Ishida. She is 11 the same age as Taiki. They go to the same school Odiaba Elementary. They are in the same Grade and are in the same class. Aki is Caring, sweet, and sometimes bossy and scary. She is a tomboy and a girly at the same time. She is very smart because she is always helping Taiki with homework. She goes to see her mother Sora everyday. When she was three. Matt and Sora broke up. Her brother 8 year old Brother James was adoptive so he didn't know but Aki. Aki calls her mom auntie instead of mom. Sometimes of Aki gets jealous of Taiki because he has her mom. But she gets over it. Taiki and Aki have a big sister and little brother relationship. She is always there for Taiki even when she is mad. Aki is always making Taiki treat her to things. Taiki and Aki are not Related in any way. Aki still remembers when her mom and dad spilt up. She was three and James was a new born. She heard yelling so she came out of the room. She then saw her mom and dad yelling at each other. Sora and Matt stopped for a bit but went again. After that Matt had enough (they were fighting about how Matt had time for work but not his job), Matt raised his hand to smack Sora when he saw Aki. Aki went over to them. Matt asked why she was out of bed. She didn't answer and just asked why were they fighting. Matt just said they were not fighting. Aki was not stupid so she asked again. This time Matt was defeated Aki had his and Sora's stubbornness. So Matt told her that her and Sora were having problems and they would no live together. Aki then just left. After a few months Matt told Aki that her mom was getting married to Tai. Matt was Tai's best man he was super happy for Tai. Though Aki thought Sora was replacing her. Back to the story now. Aki and Taiki were on there way home when they were attacked by a Daemon. They had Agumon and Yokomon with them so they could fight. Taiki told Aki to run but she just stood there. Taiki told Agumon to Digivolve but nothing happened. Yokomon and Agumon then used Pepper breath and bubble pop. But he wasn't effected. Daemon then attacked the two digimon but only Agumon was hit. He then turned into Koromon. Daemon tried again he would have hit her is Taiki had not jumped in front of the Blast. Aki screamed NO ! After that Yokomon double digivolved to Birdramon. Birdramon took it out with Metor wing. Then Daemon was deleted. Aki ran to Taiki's side and said " no Taiki don't die, wake up I care about you so much I might even love you you idiot please get up". Said Aki crying. Then Taiki woke up. He didn't remember anything after saving Yokomon. But Aki just hugged him and they went to his house to be cleaned up.